


Atropos

by raloire



Series: pick a thread and pull [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, also Fate??, based on Chloe's in game deaths episode's 1-3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raloire/pseuds/raloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It is October 7th when Fate cuts the thread. </p>
  <p>But Chloe Price does not die. </p>
</blockquote>Or,, Fate struggles to kill Chloe again and again and again. It's a curious phenomenon but people have tried to tug back at the threads before to save their loved ones and they never win. Maxine Caulfield is no different.
            </blockquote>





	Atropos

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in months sooo here I am trying to get back into the swing of things.

It is October 7th when Fate cuts the thread, a Monday, the skies are clear outside and the air is cool when a gunshot rips through Blackwell Academy's usual level of chatter.

But Chloe Price does not die. The gun never goes off and instead the students clear out of the building because of a fire alarm that 'malfunctioned'. It is a curious phenomenon but the girl is still destined to die, no one can stop this.

The anomaly wakes up the next day, October 8th, her heart still beating and fresh breath in her lungs when she sits down to eat breakfast with the one whose pulling back at Fate's strings. In a few hours she will taste rust in her throat, breath unsteady through the thick clumps of blood filling her lungs after a different bullet ricochets into her chest.

Except she doesn't, instead her friend tells her to aim at the car's tire and they both watch it as the old vehicle falls, crushing bottles and forgotten junk underneath it and the two girls celebrate with only one of them knowing how truly dangerous it could have been.

To correct this, Chloe Price is hit by a train. Her boot stuck between the tracks while Maxine struggles to tamper with Fate's course, each attempt more distraught and determined than the last, and blood drips down her chin as she raises her hand and fails again and again and again.

Until she doesn't, of course she doesn't, and Chloe Price lives to see yet _another_ day past her due date.

Not only that but Max Caulfield steals another girl from death, this is fine, her 'ticket' hasn't been punched yet so to say. Fate will allow it.

On the Wednesday, October 9th, two days late for Chloe Price's intended death in the girl's bathroom, no one dies except potentially a dog but that is avoided too and the day is mostly quiet, thankfully the path the girls are set on will fix everything.

That is, of course, of course, until Max Caulfield changes the past five years by pulling another Price back from the dead and ultimately creates a new timeline altogether. Figuratively speaking Fate wants to pull out their hair and scream at her to stop. Chloe Price is not meant to die until October 2013 but a Price member _is_ meant to get into a car accident that changes everything and if it won't be William then it can be this girl who isn't being allowed to die. This, this should get the message through to the one with the hand of god.

It doesn't.

Not entirely, the girl undoes the five years’ worth of damage William's life has caused though, clearly missing her own timeline. Missing the girl she'd struggled to save again and again. Which at this point is the most Fate could expect from this stubborn child whose trying to play a game of tug-of-war involving that girl's life, Max's not the first to try and she won't win. But still, it is frustrating.

Fate will give them this last day, these last few hours, before removing Max from the picture and trying again with a third and final bullet.


End file.
